Hollow Assassin
Hollow Assassins are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Tall and thin hollow thieves with an old and frayed cowl covering their heads who like to lurk in the shadows. They come armed with daggers and will frequently throw knives at enemies from medium distance. Assassins are very agile and experienced in quick combat. They are usually found in groups and are experts in preparing ambushes. However, they have little poise and can be staggered easily. While in combat, they will constantly perform their daggers' Quickstep skill to quickly flank their victims and attack them from the sides or behind, potentially allowing them to perform backstabs. While fighting a lone Assassin poses no considerable threat, being attacked by two or more can be very dangerous, as their combined attacks can easily stun the player in place until they die. Locations High Wall of Lothric *Three are found in the tower beneath the Tower on the Wall bonfire, the first lurking behind some crates beyond the first Lothric Knight, and the other two on the floor below. *Another Assassin can be found on a small terrace adjacent to the side room of the dining area where the second Lothric Knight is encountered. Farron Keep *A single Assassin can be found amongst the many Hollow Soldiers scattered at the top of the ruined fortress that hosts the Old Wolf of Farron bonfire. Lothric Castle *About five Assassins await in two ambushes prepared on the right path after dropping from the main bridge with the two Lothric Wyverns. *Two Assassins await playing possum on a balcony at the uppermost floor of the right building, just outside of the dining room with a crawling Mimic. Strategy Hollow Assassins are very quick and agile, and have slightly more health than their fellow area hollows, so equipping a quick weapon is preferred in order to deal with them. They have very little poise, however, and simply raising up a shield will usually be enough for them to become staggered as they hit it, allowing for an easy kill. It is not recommended to confront them in groups, as they can easily flank the player and combine a series of quick flurries, locking them in place until they die. In Lothric Castle, two groups of Assassins await in ambush along the right path after dropping from the main bridge. A single Assassin will jump down from the wall on the left in the first ambush and two more will jump down in the second. If the player exits and continues the game in this area, upon return the Assassins' hands will be visible at the top of the wall, allowing the player to shoot them with a ranged attack and forcing them to jump down individually. Drops High Wall of Lothric = Throwing Knife | Throwing Knife (DSIII).png 100px | |Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Raw Gem | Raw Gem.png 100px | |Dagger (Dark Souls III) Dagger | Dagger (DSIII).png 100px | |Deserter Trousers | Deserter Trousers.png 100px | }} |-|Farron Keep = Throwing Knife | Throwing Knife (DSIII).png 100px | |Crystal Gem | Crystal Gem.png 100px | |Dagger (Dark Souls III) Dagger | Dagger (DSIII).png 100px | }} |-|Lothric Castle = Throwing Knife | Throwing Knife (DSIII).png 100px | |Large Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Large Titanite Shard | Large Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Titanite Chunk (Dark Souls III) Titanite Chunk | Titanite Chunk (DSIII).png 100px | |Raw Gem | Raw Gem.png 100px | |Dagger (Dark Souls III) Dagger | Dagger (DSIII).png 100px | |Deserter Trousers | Deserter Trousers.png 100px | }} Notes *Affected by Alluring Skulls. *Affected by Rapport. *Weak to Poison and Toxic. *Weak to Hollowslayer Greatsword.